Distant Memories
by TheCursedPrincess91
Summary: Aurora. ¿Por qué la llamaban Aurora? Su nombre era Rose, Rose y solo Rose. Ese nombre, Aurora, no significaba absolutamente nada para ella. Todo aquello era absurdo, demasiado absurdo para ser verdad...
1. Hogar

**Bueno, después de estas pequeñas vacaciones vuelvo a la carga con otra historia. Sí, lo sé, mi nivel de frikismo es demasiado alto. Pero volviendo a lo que nos interesa: esta historia estaría ambientada entre la película y After the Curse (o sea, justo cuando acaba la película). Va a ser un relato corto comparado con los anteriores que he escrito, pero bueno, poco es mejor que nada.**  
**Espero sinceramente que os guste, y que también disfrutéis con la lectura. Ha sido un capítulo bastante difícil de escribir (creo que ha sido el más difícil que ha ecrito hasta ahora).**

**Bien, sin más preámbulos os dejo con la lectura. Saludos a todos.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Ella despertó de un profundo y reparador sueño. Se hizo un ovillo entre las sábanas, sin querer abrir los ojos. Sonreía. Había tenido un sueño extraño; extraño pero bonito. Había encontrado el amor de su vida, a su familia perdida y, para colmo, se había convertido en princesa.

Todavía medio dormida, Rose ensanchó aún más su sonrisa. Había sido hermoso, pero algo así era demasiado irreal para poder ser verdad. Sabía que, cuando abriera los ojos, se encontraría tumbada en su cama, en su cuarto, en su pequeño pero acogedor hogar. Se desperezaría sonriente mientras sus tías la llamaban para que bajara a desayunar. Y entonces ella acudiría y les contaría su sueño, un sueño de príncipes y princesas, de caballeros y dragones.

Rose suspiró, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Debía levantarse ya, pero se estaba tan bien en la cama…Rose se desparramó sobre el lecho y, entonces, notó que algo iba mal. ¿Desde cuándo su cama era tan grande? Abrió los ojos y miró, confusa, el alto techo de piedra. Palpó las sábanas. Eran de seda, al igual que su fino camisón.

-No…No fue un sueño…-susurró.

Se incorporó. Estaba en una habitación tan grande como la cabaña del leñador. Tenía poco mobiliario: estaba la enorme cama, un baúl labrado, un tocador, una mesa y un sillón. En las paredes colgaban varios tapices, ricamente adornados. Sin saber qué hacer, Rose se quedó quieta, contemplando la habitación con ojos ausentes.

Pasado un rato entró una mujer vestida con el uniforme de criada. Cuando la vio despierta se apresuró a hacer una profunda reverencia ante ella.

-Buenos días, alteza –dijo- Vuestra madre me ha asignado que sea vuestra camarera.

Rose la escuchó sin comprender del todo. ¿Alteza? ¿Madre? La mujer se apresuró a sacar un montón de ropa del baúl. Eligió uno de los muchos vestidos que había y lo extendió sobre la cama. Sin decir nada, Rose se levantó y comenzó a quitarse el camisón.

-¡Oh, no, alteza! –Se apresuró a suplicar la mujer- Ese es mi trabajo –fue hacia ella y la desnudó. Después dobló cuidadosamente la prenda, para luego volver al baúl y seguir sacando ropa, esta vez prendas interiores.

Rose tenía frío. Se cubrió como pudo con las manos, en parte por el airecillo que circulaba por el cuarto y en parte por vergüenza y pudor. No dijo nada, pero quería gritar, decirle a aquella mujer que podía vestirse sola perfectamente. Al poco, la otra empezó a vestirla. Rose dejó que la vistiera y la arreglara con aprensión. Cuando hubo acabado, a joven se miró en un espejo.

Le costó reconocerse. Ante ella tenía a una joven de buena familia, ataviada con prendas sencillas aunque caras. Su brillante cabello rubio, primorosamente peinado, ondeaba sobre sus hombros y recorrían su espalda hasta la cintura. Turbada, Rose extendió la mano izquierda hacia aquella joven y, al otro lado del espejo, la otra hizo lo propio. Sus manos se tocaron, mas Rose solo sintió el tacto frío y sin vida del cristal. Comprendió que aquella joven que la miraba azorada era ella misma; que era su propio reflejo que la contemplaba a través del espejo. Se había convertido en una chica completamente desconocida; había dejado a Rose atrás.

La camarera, pensando que la turbación de su señora era por verse tan hermosa debido a su buen trabajo, sonrió, orgullosa.

-El desayuno está servido, alteza –anunció con una risita- Vuestros padres os esperan.

Rose se giró y siguió a la mujer a través de los extensos corredores, tragando saliva y con la cabeza gacha. Se dejó guiar por los pasillos tan dócilmente como una oveja. Pasados unos minutos ambas entraron en una pequeña habitación en donde un grupo de sirvientes se afanaba por adornar una gran mesa.

-Sus Majestades ordenaron que le sirvieran el desayuno en la intimidad, no en el gran salón –explicó la mujer, viendo el desconcierto de su ama.

Rose no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ante ella había tanta comida como para alimentar a tres familias. Tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, mientras los criados terminaban de poner la mesa. Se mordió el labio inferior y se sentó en una silla, la primera que vio. Nada más sentarse, uno de los criados se precipitó hacia ella.

-Alteza –le susurro- Esa es la silla de Su Majestad el Rey.

La joven emitió un pequeño grito y se levantó de un salto. El criado señaló otro asiento con expresión comprensiva. Respirando con dificultad, Rose se sentó en la silla, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se la tragara la tierra. Mientras, los criados terminaron sus tareas. Salieron discretamente de la sala dejando a Rose completamente sola. La chica se frotaba las manos de puro nerviosismo. Se mordía el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que temió hacerse sangre, pero no podía parar. Escuchó la puerta al abrirse. Se giró, completamente azorada, para ver a los recién llegados.

Eran un hombre y una mujer. Él era muy alto y delgado, con el liso cabello negro suelto a la altura de los hombros. Lucía unos espectaculares y penetrantes ojos de azul oscuro; del mismo tono que Rose. Ella era solo un poco más alta que Rose. Tenía su misma cara en forma de corazón, su mismo cabello largo y rubio y su misma silueta esbelta.

-Bu-Buenos días –saludó la joven roja de vergüenza.

Ambos respondieron efusivamente a su saludo y se sentaron junto a ella. Empezaron a comer con ganas, sin embargo, Rose no tocaba la comida.

Era un error. Debía tratarse de un error. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella junto a esas dos personas que no conocía? ¿Por qué la llamaban "alteza", si ella no era más que una campesina?

-Aurora, hija, ¿te ocurre algo? –preguntó el hombre apartando la vista de su plato.

Aurora. ¿Por qué la llamaban Aurora? Su nombre era Rose, Rose y solo Rose. Ese nombre, Aurora, no significaba absolutamente nada para ella. Todo aquello era absurdo, demasiado absurdo para ser verdad. Ella era Rose, una chica campesina que vivía con sus tres tías en una cabaña en el bosque. Sus padres estaban muertos o desaparecidos, pero en ningún caso podían ser los soberanos de la nación. Rose quería que toda esa farsa terminara de una vez, que todo terminara ya y pudiera volver a su casa, a su verdadero hogar.

-No, nada, Padre –contestó. Se sirvió unos bizcochos y empezó a comerlos en silencio.

El hombre y la mujer se miraron, preocupados.

-Esto…Cielo –dijo la mujer- Sé que te va a parecer infantil, pero a tu padre y a mí nos gustaría que nos llamaras en un tono más familiar…Ya sabes, "papá", "mamá"…

Rose se obligó a sonreír.

-De acuerdo, mamá…

"Mamá". Rose casi vomitó aquella palabra. Era la primera vez, en toda su vida, que la usaba. Durante el resto del desayuno, ellos siguieron dándole conversación, viéndose la joven obligada a responder. Después, mientras los criados recogían, Rose intentó escabullirse, mas ellos no se separaban de su lado.

-Aún no te hemos dado nuestro regalo de cumpleaños –exclamó el hombre con una sonrisa- Ven al patio.

En silencio, Rose se dejó llevar. La pareja no dejaba de darle conversación, como si intuyeran su estado de ánimo e intentaran animarla. Bajaron al enorme patio del castillo a buen ritmo y entre las risas y las bromas del matrimonio. Las enormes puertas de entrada se abrieron a su paso y los tres descendieron por los escalones hasta llegar afuera.

-Ahí está –dijo el hombre señalando algo.

Rose alzó lentamente la cabeza. Frente a ella, un mozo de cuadra sujetaba a una bella yegua de pelaje leonado, lista para ser montada. Maravillada por el magnífico porte del animal, la joven se le acercó con cuidado. Le acarició suavemente el hocico. La yegua la miró directamente a los ojos, como si escrutara a su nueva ama.

-¿Es para mí? –preguntó Rose, todavía sin creérselo.

El hombre ensanchó su sonrisa y se encogió, divertido, de hombros.

-Por supuesto –afirmó.

Rose esbozó una sonrisa. Se giró hacia el mozo de cuadra, un muchacho sucio y enjuto que mantenía la cabeza gacha en todo momento.

-¿Tiene nombre?

El chico se sobresaltó. Tardó un poco en contestar.

-N-No, alteza –balbuceó- Íbamos a ponerle uno, pero dado que ahora es vuestra ese privilegio os corresponde a vos.

La joven continuó acariciando el pelaje del animal. Se giró hacia el matrimonio esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

-Es preciosa –murmuró- Gracias por el regalo.

-No hay de qué –contestó la mujer- Feliz cumpleaños, hija.

-¿Cómo vas a llamarla? –preguntó el hombre.

Rose entrecruzó una mirada con el animal. Solo eso, una simple mirada, bastó para que la chica le encontrara un nombre.

-Mirette –dijo casi en un susurro- Su nombre es Mirette.

Una hora después, Rose se encontraba cabalgando alegremente por el bosque. No estaba sola: el matrimonio y diez jinetes que componían su escolta no se apartaban de su lado. La joven reía, contenta. Nunca en su vida había montado un caballo, y ahora se encontraba disfrutando como loca de la fantástica sensación de libertad que invade al jinete al galope. En aquellos momentos, no le incomodaba la presencia de todos aquellos extraños que a seguían como perritos falderos a todas partes. Ahora solo importaban Mirette y ella, cabalgando juntas y sin tener que preocuparse por nada.

Sin embargo, la realidad le reclamaba. Rose ordenó a Mirette que parara. Frente a ella serpenteaba un camino, un camino que había transitado muchas, incontables veces. Rose sabía perfectamente a donde llevaba el sendero. Inconscientemente, había seguido la senda por la que normalmente paseaba.

De pronto, le invadió la duda. ¿Había paseado ella por aquel sendero, o sólo era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada? Toda su vida, su vida campesina… ¿La había vivido de verdad?

Necesitaba respuestas. Muy a su pesar, Rose se obligó a seguir al séquito real a través del bosque, y pasadas unas horas se decidió hacer un alto para descansar. Los soldados llevaron a los caballos a beber a la orilla del río, mientras que los reyes se tumbaban en la hierba.

Era su oportunidad. Aprovechando la situación, Rose se escabulló del grupo. Caminaba sigilosamente al principio, pero cuando estuvo segura de que los había perdido de vista empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo hacia la espesura. Regresó a aquel conocido sendero y lo siguió. Sí, recordaba perfectamente el camino. Allí estaba la enorme roca con la forma tan graciosa a la que Rose se subía de pequeña. Más lejos, estaba el primer árbol al que había trepado.

Corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento. La chica se paró en seco, jadeando. Se limpió el sudor con una mano. Prosiguió su marcha, esta vez con más clama. Pasado un rato, Rose llegó a un claro y, allí, a lo lejos, distinguió la silueta de una cabaña.

Rose sonrió. ¡Volvía a su casa, a su hogar! Nada de faustuosos castillos, ni de estúpidas formas. Esa tal Aurora debía de ser otra persona, seguro. La habían confundido con ella, todo había sido un gran error. "Que esa Aurora se quede con su castillo", pensó Rose, sonriendo.

Echó a correr hacia la cabaña, llamando a gritos a sus tías, esperando que salieran de un momento a otro. La saludarían con alegría desde el porche, y entonces Rose se lanzaría a los brazos de las tres mujeres y las abrazaría con fuerza. Rose estaba contenta, pues por fin volvía a su hogar.


	2. Recuerdos lejanos

**Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero mi mente estaba más vaga de lo normal, así que me he tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones en esto de escribir. Pero todo se termina, mis vacaciones también, por lo que aquí me tenéis con otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Saludos**

**

* * *

  
**

Rose reía a carcajadas mientras corría hacia la casa. Agitaba una mano, alegre, mientras no cesaba de gritar:

-¡Tía Flora, Fauna, Primavera!

Atravesó el pequeño claro a la carrera. Cruzó el puente y siguió el camino hecho de cantos hasta llegar a la puerta doble. La encontró abierta, lo cual no era nada raro. De día, la puerta nunca se cerraba del todo. Feliz, Rose entró.

Se detuvo en seco una vez se percató de la escena que tenía delante. Los muebles estaban tirados en el suelo, completamente destrozados. El suelo de madera estaba lleno de trozos de cerámica rota. Lo baúles estaban abiertos y su contenido se desparramaba por doquier. En toda la casa reinaba el más absoluto de los silencios y los muebles estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de polvo y suciedad, como si la casa no hubiera estado habitada jamás.

Aquello no era para nada lo que Rose recordaba. "¿Qué ha pasado aquí?", se preguntó. ¿Qué le había pasado a la casa? ¿Dónde estaban sus tías?

-Tía Flora…-susurró con un deje de miedo- ¿Tía Fauna? ¿Primavera?

No recibió respuesta alguna, por lo que el terror y la angustia de Rose creció sobremanera. A lo mejor se estaba volviendo loca. ¿Había vivido ella allí alguna vez, es aquella casa destartalada? Todos esos recuerdos de la casa, de sus tías, ¿eran o no verdad? Su vida, toda su vida, ¿la había vivido de verdad?

-Tía Flora, Tía Fauna, Tía Primavera…-susurró otra vez, en un tono cada vez más bajo- Contestadme, por favor…

Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a llorar. Dos surcos de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas para juntarse a la altura del mentón, y finalmente caer gota a gota al suelo. Desesperada, Rose se sentó en el suelo y se hizo un ovillo. Aquello no era verdad, ¡no podía ser verdad! Ella era Rose, una chica campesina que vivía con sus tías en aquella cabaña. Esa tal Aurora, quienquiera que fuera, no era ella, ni tampoco esos dos eran sus padres. Ella no quería una vida de princesa, quería volver a su casa, que todo fuera tal y como era antes. Lo que había pasado el día de su cumpleaños era un sueño, nada más que un sueño, algo que no podía ser verdad.

Sentada como estaba, echa un ovillo y de espaldas a la puerta, la joven no se percató de que alguien entraba. Sólo se dio cuenta cuando ese alguien le puso cariñosamente la mano en el hombro.

-¿Qué…Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? –sollozaba la joven una y otra vez.

-Aurora…-empezó a decir la otra persona.

Rose reconoció al instante esa voz. Se trataba de la mujer, la misma mujer a la que tenía que llamar "madre". Estaba ahí, detrás de ella, recordándole que su vida había desaparecido, que tendría que volver con ella a ese asqueroso castillo, con sus normas de etiqueta y con toda su fanfarria. Y no solo eso, sino que también se dirigía a ella por el estúpido nombre de Aurora, un nombre que no significaba absolutamente nada para ella. Ella no era esa tal Aurora, eso estaba claro. Harta de todo, Rose se levantó de un salto, se giró y le plantó cara a la mujer, apartando su mano con todo el desprecio que pudo.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! –gritó.

Estaba furiosa, furiosa y desconsolada. No le importaba que la mujer la viera llorar, ni tampoco le importaban las posibles represalias. Estaba harta de todo y quería expresarlo de la manera más vistosa posible.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! –Repitió, casi como una amenaza- ¡Mi nombre es Rose, Rose y sólo Rose! ¡Tengo mi propia vida; soy una campesina y vivo aquí, no en vuestro asqueroso castillo!

Rose siguió zahiriéndola, disfrutando con cada palabra que pudiera ofenderla, sonriendo para sí cada vez que la mujer ensombrecía su rostro debido a la pena. Cuando hubo terminado, la joven le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante, sin importarle nada lo que le pudiera pasar. Entre jadeos, tragó saliva.

-Yo…-empezó la mujer con los ojos húmedos, como si fuera a llorar de un momento a otro.

Rose no quería escuchar. Le dolía la cabeza y jadeaba. Lo único que quería era que aquella mujer la dejara en paz. Se llevó una mano a la frente. Estaba ardiendo. Además, la imagen de la ahora sollozante mujer se difuminaba una y otra vez. Rose se sentía cada vez peor.

-Yo os…os…-intentó decir Rose-…Yo os odio…

Y, sin más, la joven cayó al suelo, desmayada.

* * *

Rose despertó de un profundo sueño. Le costó horrores el simple gesto de abrir los ojos. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, descubrió apesadumbrada que volvía a estar en aquella cama, en aquel cuarto y en aquel castillo. Intentó moverse, pero sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba mucho, demasiado para mover siquiera un dedo. Además, todo el cuerpo le ardía y, de haber podido, se habría deshecho de todas aquellas inútiles mantas, pues lo único que hacían era provocarle más calor.

Solo notaba algo de frío en el brazo derecho. Con mucho esfuerzo, Rose giró la cabeza y descubrió que su brazo estaba a la vista, inerte sobre las sábanas. Sentado en la cama, un hombre muy bien vestido sostenía un afilado cuchillo y una palangana. Colocó esta última sobre las sábanas y dio una seca orden. Casi al instante, un paje cogió el inerte brazo y lo sostuvo sobre el recipiente, sujetándolo con suavidad pero a la vez con firmeza. El otro hombre se le acercó y lo palpó. Entonces hizo un corte bastante serio en el antebrazo.

Rose emitió un pequeño gemido mientras observaba como la sangre salía y caía sobre la palangana. Quiso rebelarse, gritar, pero estaba demasiado débil como para hacer nada. El hombre dejó que la sangre manara durante un rato que a Rose se le hizo eterno. Después detuvo hábilmente la hemorragia y vendó el brazo herido. Limpió cuidadosamente el cuchillo y ordenó al paje retirar la palangana. Acto seguido, se dispuso a marchar.

La joven lo observaba sin decir nada, con el brazo dolorido y el cuerpo ardiendo.

-¿Qué…Qué me habéis hecho? –gimió entrecerrando los ojos.

El hombre, ya en el umbral de la puerta, se giró y le dedicó una respetuosa mirada.

-Os he sangrado, alteza –dijo- para eliminar los malos humores.

Acto seguido, el hombre abandonó la habitación, seguido del paje. Cerraron a cal y canto, dejando a Rose completamente sola, mas luego entró aquella pareja a los que Rose debía llamar "padres". Los dos se sentaron al borde del lecho, mirándola completamente afligidos. Rose estaba cansada, terriblemente cansada, así que instantáneamente cerró los ojos y se rindió al sueño.

* * *

La siguiente vez que despertó apenas distinguía nada de la habitación, solo podía ver sombras y escuchar voces que, aunque distantes, resonaban perfectamente en su cabeza. Había dos sombras a su lado y dos voces distintas; un hombre y una mujer.

-Se está complicando demasiado –decía el hombre.

-No he esperado dieciséis años para que una estúpida enfermedad se la lleve –respondía la mujer. Parecía estar llorando.

Y, de repente, Rose oyó tres voces femeninas, tres voces conocidas. Por primera vez en lo que le parecieron años, Rose se sintió mejor.

-No os preocupéis, Majestades –decía una.

-Es fuerte, seguro que lo supera –añadía otra.

-Sí, seguro.

Rose sonrió. Alzó los brazos tanto como pudo, intentando llamar la atención de aquellas tres voces.

-Tía Flora…-suplicó.

Tres sombras se le acercaron a toda prisa, y entonces Rose distinguió a sus tías, sus queridas tías, sentadas en la cama, muy cerca de ella. Estaba segura de que eran sus tías, pero estaban cambiadas. Ya no vestían sus humildes trajes, sino que lucían unos costosos vestidos. Además, cada una llevaba un sombrero puntiagudo sujeto a la cabeza con una cinta. Estaban cambiadas, sí, pero seguían siendo sus tías.

-No te preocupes, pequeña, pronto estarás bien –dijo Tía Fauna con su habitual tono maternal.

Rose quería responderlas con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo. Cerró los ojos, pero no se durmió. Las tres mujeres, creyéndola dormida, se volvieron hacia la pareja.

-Tenemos que irnos, mis señores –dijo Tía Flora- Por favor, avisadnos si ocurre algo.

"No", quiso gritar la joven, "No os vayáis ¡Por favor, Tía Flora, no me dejéis aquí!".

Sin embargo, la chica no pudo decir nada. De repente, dejó de oír las voces de sus tías, y entonces quiso llorar. Quería llorar de rabia, de amargura, pero no podía. Las lágrimas se negaban a salir. Entonces escuchó otra vez hablar al matrimonio. La mujer sí que lloraba. Intentaba contenerse, pero apenas lo conseguía, y su llanto se escuchaba, aunque muy levemente.

-Si hubieras oído lo que me dijo…-decía- Fue horrible…

El hombre intentaba tranquilizarla.

-Vamos, mujer. Seguro que lo que dijo fue debido a la fiebre, nada más. Estaría delirando…

-¡Y yo te digo que no estaba delirando! –Le cortó la mujer- ¡Nos odia, Stefan, nos odia!

No se pudo contener más y estalló en sollozos. Rose, de repente, sintió pena por ella. Era evidente que ambos se preocupaban por ella, que la querían, y ella se había comportado como una imbécil. Los había depreciado, los había vilipendiado, y todo sin querer ver que se preocupaban por ella. Lo quisiera Rose o no, ellos la consideraban su hija.

No lo pudo evitar y cayó dormida. Sus sueños giraron en torno a sus recuerdos: allí estaba ella, con cuatro años, al pie de un árbol. Se había caído y tenía una pequeña herida en la rodilla, una raspadura que sus tías le estaban curando. Después tenía diez años y caminaba por el bosque, cantando y corriendo; rodando por la hierba bajo la atenta mirada de las ardillas. Luego era el día de su decimosexto cumpleaños. Ella bailaba con un apuesto joven que la había cautivado por completo. Paseaban por el bosque cogidos de la mano; en silencio, demasiado cohibidos para hablar. Más tarde había vuelto otra vez a la infancia. Tenía unos seis o siete años, y estaba de pie en el sendero que llevaba a su casa, plantada ante una mujer de ojos tristes que hacía ademán de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

"Ah, yo te conozco", decía la niña Rose a la mujer, "Te he visto antes".

La desconocida quiso contestar, pero su silueta empezó a difuminarse nada más abrir la boca. A los pocos segundos, había desaparecido completamente. Entonces Rose abrió los ojos.

Seguía postrada en aquella enorme cama, con el matrimonio sentado en ella, a su lado. La miraban preocupados. Habían intentado despertarla, seguramente porque Rose estaría gritando en sueños. Rose parpadeó con fuerza, recordando el sueño. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar aquel momento? ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de olvidarlo? Recordaba aquellos ojos tristes, aquella mirada de amor y cariño. Hacía poco, unos días nada más, había reconocido otra vez esa mirada en los ojos de una mujer, y se había lanzado a abrazarla, pues ella sabía que esa dama era su madre. Sin embargo, lo había olvidado por completo. Añoraba tanto su hogar que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en lo feliz que se había sentido al abrazar a su madre después de tantos años.

La mujer la miraba con los ojos húmedos de los que partían dos surcos salados ahora secos. Había estado llorando. Rose se giró hacia ella.

-No llores –murmuró- Tú y yo nos conocimos hace mucho, en el bosque, ¿verdad?

La otra abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, mientras el hombre miraba a ambas sin entender las palabras de Rose.

-En…Entonces, ¿lo recuerdas? –Balbuceó la mujer- ¡Pero si no eras más que una cría!

Rose se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que le martilleaba como si dentro tuviera a un enano con un tambor. Le ardía todo el cuerpo y estaba terriblemente agotada. Quería dormir.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Gracias por el abrazo –respondió.

Acto seguido cerró los ojos y se durmió. No soñó absolutamente nada, solo sentía que estaba en un espacio vacío donde misteriosamente iba flotando hacia alguna parte.


	3. Sueños

Estaba en un espacio blanco, vacío, carente de vida. Dondequiera que mirara, o conseguía distinguir la más mínima forma, el más miserable objeto. Asustada, Rose extendió los brazos solo para mirarlos y comprobar que, gracias al Cielo, era corpórea. Abrió la boca y emitió un sonido, una especie de gemido, que sin embargo no llegó a sonar. Con creciente temor, Rose se llevó las manos al cuello. ¿Se había quedado muda, así de repente?

"No", se obligó a pensar, "Intenta serenarte, Rose".

Recordaba estar postrada en aquella enorme cama, con el matrimonio sentado en ella. Rose había intercambiado unas breves palabras con la mujer, y después había cerrado los ojos…

"Eso es", se dijo, aliviada. "Estoy soñando. No es más que un sueño, así que no hay por qué temer".

Instantáneamente, se pellizcó la mano izquierda, mas no surtió efecto alguno. Tras eso, Rose llegó a la conclusión de que debía quedarse, vivir su sueño hasta que éste terminara por sí solo. Resignada, la joven empezó a caminar por aquel enorme océano blanco y vacío.

"¿Por qué hago esto?", se lamentó, "Quisiera que todo acabara…Sí, eso quiero. Quiero despertar en mi casa, en mi hogar…".

De repente, empezó a distinguir una especie de bruma que se acercaba hacia ella. Despacio, la neblina la fue cubriendo, mas a Rose no le importaba. Seguía sin distinguir vida entre todo aquel vacío. La joven cerró los ojos, sumisa.

"Quiero volver a mi hogar…"

Abrió los ojos y sus labios emitieron un insonoro grito de sorpresa. La escena, milagrosamente, había cambiado por completo. Ahora se encontraba en su casa, en su amada cabaña. Sus tías estaban dispersadas por la habitación principal, haciendo cada una sus tareas: Primavera limpiaba, Fauna cocinaba y Flora, sentada a la mesa, vigilaba los garabatos que una niña escribía en un gastado pergamino.

Rose se acercó más a la pequeña. Era bastante delgada y bajita para su edad. Tenía una larga melena rubia que, al estar inclinada sobre la mesa, le tapaba casi por completo la cara. Vestía sencillamente y no llevaba zapatos. Los pies desnudos colgaban de la silla, sucios. Rose extendió la mano hacia la cría para apartarla el cabello. Mas no pudo, pues su mano atravesó la cabeza de la niña. La otra continuó su tarea sin percatarse de nada, ante la mirada aterrorizada de Rose, que se miró histérica las manos. Parecía un fantasma…No, peor ¿Y si lo era?

-Rose, pequeña, ¿qué haces? –preguntó Tía Flora.

Sobresaltada, Rose se dispuso a responder. Intentó balbucear rápidamente una respuesta, pero enseguida se percató de que no era a ella a quien Tía Flora hablaba. La mujer estaba girada hacia la niña, mirándola fijamente. Ésta alzó la cabeza, sonriente, y solo entonces Rose la reconoció: esa niña era ella misma con cuatro o cinco años.

-Dibujar, Tía Flora –respondió la niña Rose- Es algo que soñé.

-¿Y qué soñaste, querida? –preguntó Fauna.

La niña se encogió de hombros y les mostró el dibujo. Las tres mujeres se acercaron a la mesa para verlo mejor, y Rose hizo lo propio. La joven observó el dibujo sin saber del todo qué era lo representado: era un extraño objeto, sujeto al suelo por cuatro patas, con una enorme rueda y una vara muy afilada. Extrañada, Rose notó como los rostros de sus tías se ensombrecían de repente. La niña también se dio cuenta y se encogió aún más en la silla.

-Es…Bueno, no sé qué es, pero a veces aparece en mis sueños –se apresuró a decir la niña.

"Ahora lo recuerdo", se dijo Rose, "Ese trasto, o lo que sea. Siempre aparecía en mis pesadillas".

Las tres mujeres intentaban mantener la calma a toda costa. Primavera le palmeó amistosamente la mano a la niña, esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡La de cosas raras que puede ver una en un sueño!

Al verla, la cría sonrió.

-Sí, la verdad es que es una tontería. Sólo son sueños, tía, tú me lo dijiste.

Pero Tía Flora no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan rápido.

-Rose, escucha –le preguntó completamente seria- ¿Ves u oyes algo raro en tus sueños cada vez que aparece eso?

La niña Rose supo que debía contestar. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando, intentando recordar.

-Veo –dijo tras una pausa- Esa cosa. La rueda gira sin parar, y entonces oigo una voz que me da miedo. Después alguien grita y aparece la imagen de una chica. Está tendida en una cama, y duerme.

Sus tías intercambiaron miadas de desconcierto y temor. Entonces la pequeña supo que no había sido una buena idea dibujar aquel trasto. Se encogió otra vez en la silla, deseando que se la tragara la tierra.

Rose lo observaba todo con gesto ausente. ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa, ese objeto? No lo sabía, y eso la frustraba. Lentamente, la escena se empezó a difuminar hasta desvanecerse completamente. Durante unos momentos, la joven volvió a aquel espacio vacío, hasta que el escenario volvió a cambiar. Ahora estaba en el bosque. Frente a ella, había un grupo de niños que jugaban alevemente al escondite. Algo alejada de ellos, ella misma, ahora un poco más mayor, los observaba esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Se les acercó con cuidado, y entonces los niños interrumpieron sus juegos para mirarla desconfiados.

-Hola –saludó la niña- ¿Puedo jugar?

Se impuso un incómodo silencio. Conforme pasaban los segundos y escrutaba las caras desconfiadas, la sonrisa en el rostro de Rose niña se fue desvaneciendo.

-¿Eres tú la niña que vive en la cabaña del bosque? –preguntó una cría.

Rose asintió. Los demás la rodearon, observándola como un objeto raro. Extrañamente, Rose se sintió aceptada y volvió a sonreír.

-¿Por qué no vives en el pueblo? –le peguntó un niño.

-Yo…-intentó responder Rose- Pues no lo sé. A mí –añadió- me gusta el bosque.

-Tu padre debe de estar loco para vivir tan apartado –dijo otro chico con una risita.

Rose tardó un poco en contestar, pero su sonrisa volvió a desvanecerse.

-Yo no tengo padre –soltó del tirón, agachando la cabeza.

Los demás niños se miraron con cierto asombro. El chico de antes ensanchó más su sonrisa.

-Entonces tu madre es la que está loca –dijo.

Varios respondieron con risitas ante la ocurrencia. Rose de repente, quería desaparecer.

-T-Tampoco tengo madre –balbuceó- Vivo con mis tías, me llamo Rose.

Pero el chico no estaba dispuesto a darla tregua.

-¡Rose! ¡Te llamas igual que una planta! –esta vez el niño estalló en carcajadas y varios se le sumaron, divertidos- Rose, Rose, Rose ¡Échale agua por la cabeza y le saldrán flores por las orejas!

Los demás empezaron a corear la rima a gritos, bailando alrededor de Rose. Entonces, la niña no pudo más. Echó a correr hacia la espesura, conteniendo el llanto a duras penas.

Si la Rose adolescente hubiera podio, le habría dado un par de bofetones a aquel niño. Sin embargo, no podía así que la joven se limitó a contemplar al crío apretando los puños. Lentamente, la escena cambió de nuevo. Otra vez el espacio vacío y luego otro escenario distinto. Volvía a estar en la cabaña, junto a sus tías. La pequeña Rose (ahora mucho más mayor) estaba sentada a la mesa, recibiendo las felicitaciones de sus tías.

-Doce años, Rose –decía Tía Flora, orgullosa- no es una cifra que se cumpla todos los días…

La Rose niña sonreía, feliz, al igual que la Rose adolescente.

"Esto es lo que quiero", pensó, "Mis tías y yo, felices, como siempre. No entiendo por qué me han mostrado antes recuerdos tristes, pues yo solo quiero recordar los felices.".

Y, una vez más, la escena cambió. Resignada, Rose cerró los ojos, dispuesta a no abrirlos hasta que todo cambiara. Pasado un rato, los abrió. Esta vez, la joven estaba en una habitación en la que no había estado nunca. Había una enorme cama con dosel en el centro, además de un tocador, un enorme baúl y un escritorio. Cerca del enorme lecho había una cuna ricamente tallada, en donde se apelotonaban juguetes aún sin estrenar. Sentada frente al tocador había una mujer que, en camisón, se peinaba su hermosa melena. Sentado al borde de la cama, un hombre le hacía carantoñas a un bulto que se agitaba y movía sus pequeños bracitos. A Rose no le costó reconocer a la pareja: eran los reyes, aquellas mismas personas a las que debía llamar padres. Estaban cambiados. Se los veía mucho más jóvenes y felices.

Y, si lo que le habían contado era verdad, aquel bulto sonrosado al que el rey hacía carantoñas y mimos era ella.

-Venga Aurora, pequeña, ¡sonríe! –dijo el rey sacándole la lengua al bebé.

La mujer dejó de peinarse y se giró hacia su marido, sonriente.

-Pero si la niña sólo tiene tres días, Stefan, aún no puede hacer nada.

Entonces el rey le sacó la lengua a su mujer, fingiéndose ofendido.

-Claro que puede, y lo hará. Será la princesa más bonita de todos los reinos de Europa, y después será una buena reina, la mejor que este país haya tenido…Después de su madre, claro –se apresuró a añadir al ver la mirada de su mujer.

De repente la niña se puso a llorar. El rey, alarmado, la sostenía con temor, sin saber qué hacer con ella.

-¿Q-Qué le ocurre? –preguntó.

La reina, al ver su cara de susto, empezó a reírse. Luego se obligó a adoptar una postura seria.

-Ocurre, vuestra Majestad –dijo en tono serio, aunque esbozaba una sonrisa- que vuestra hija tiene hambre. Si me lo permitís…

Extendió los brazos hacia su esposo. Este se levantó y puso al bebé en brazos de su madre. Ésta se desabrochó el camisón y empezó a darle el pecho.

Rose observaba la escena con aprensión. Aquellas dos personas la querían de verdad, y ella se negaba a aceptarlas. Se apegaba a su pasado mas, ¿acaso no formaban también ellos parte de su pasado?

"Debo de ser algo parecido al ave fénix", se dijo Rose esbozando una cínica sonrisa.

Tenía razones para pensar eso. Aquel bebé, esa niña llamada Aurora, había muerto. Y, en último estertor de Aurora, había nacido Rose. Rose había vivido dieciséis años junto a sus tías. ¿Acaso no había llegado la hora de que Rose, al igual que el fénix, estallase en llamas para que Aurora volviera a nacer?

"Aurora y Rose", se dijo, "Dos personas tan dispares y a la vez tan idénticas…".

La escena se difuminaba otra vez, pero a Rose/Aurora no le importaba. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, dispuesta a afrontar la siguiente escena.

De repente escucho gritos, distantes al principio, pero luego fueron haciéndose más sonoros y cercanos. Alguien gritaba. Sorprendida, la joven abrió los ojos.

Volvía a estar postrada en aquella cama. Sus tías estaban junto a ella, sentadas al borde del lecho. La joven giró la cabeza hacia el origen de los gritos y descubrió a la reina y al médico que la había sangrado enzarzados en una airada discusión.

-Pero Majestad, debéis comprender –decía el médico, a la defensiva- Debo hacerlo para…

-¡Y yo os digo que por nada del mundo dejaré que un matasanos como vos sangre otra vez a mi hija! –le interrumpió la reina, furiosa.

Rose intentó intervenir, pero de su boca solo salió un gemido. Al instante, todos los presentes se volvieron hacia ella y se precipitaron sobre la cama. El médico le tocó la frente.

-La fiebre ha bajado –anunció.

Las cuatro mujeres emitieron suspiros de alivio. La joven intentó sonreír, pero no pudo. Tía Flora se le acercó.

-Descansa, pequeña –le susurró- Debes dormir ahora.

Rose no lo entendía. ¿Acaso no había estado durmiendo todo ese tiempo? Aún así, todos los presentes abandonaron la sala, dejándola sola. Cerraron con suavidad la puerta, envolviendo el cuarto en un silencio sepulcral. Rose estuvo un rato despierta, pero se encontraba realmente cansada a pesar de haber dormido.

"Tía Flora tiene razón", pensó, "Debo dormir".

Cerró los ojos. Al instante, cayó dormida.

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior se me olvidó aclarar una cosa sobre lo que le hace el médico a Aurora. Lo que hizo fue sangrarla, es decir, le cortó una vena y dejó que corriera la sangre durante unos minutos. Entonces se creía que había cuarto tipos de humores que lo condicionaban todo a una persona. La cantidad de cada uno estaba en armonía, por lo tanto una enfermedad era causada por la carencia o exceso de uno de ellos. Por supuesto que tal pérdida de sangre debía de dejarte para el arrastre. ****Ese llamémoslo remedio era muy popular en la Edad Media.**** ¿Que tenías gripe? Sangría. ¿Que te dolía el estómago? Sangría. ¿Que acababas de parir y te encontrabas hecha una pena? Sangría. No entiendo por qué este remedio fue tan popular durante tanto tiempo, no sólo durante la época medieval, sino en los siglos posteriores. Un caso curioso fue el de Luis XV (el rey francés que gobernó durante casi todo el siglo XVIII) que de niño sobrevivió a casi toda su familia (La familia real cogió la viruela. Todos murieron menos él, pues su nodriza prohibió que le sangraran). **


	4. Rose y Aurora

La muchacha mejoró notablemente en los días posteriores. El médico real, asombrado y orgulloso a la vez, pues creía que la joven se recuperaba debido a sus cuidados, no se apartaba del lado de la chica, observando todos y cada uno de sus progresos. Debido a aquel aparente milagro, la popularidad y el prestigio del médico había aumentado espectacularmente en la corte. Sus servicios (que sufrieron un "ligero" aumento en cuanto a precios) enseguida fueron solicitados por la inmensa mayoría de las familias más pudientes de todo Glenhaven.

Los reyes, por su parte, no lo miraban con tan buenos ojos. Por alguna razón, intuían que aquel hombre no era el responsable de la repentina mejoría de la chica. Pagaron al médico una vez la joven mejoró lo suficiente y le despidieron con palabras corteses, aunque por dentro ambos se morían de ganas de no volverlo a ver.

Por su parte, la chica no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde aquel día en que todo el castillo creyó que iba a morir. La joven se pasaba el día en cama, sin casi levantarse. Solo se aventuraba a salir de su cuarto por las noches, cuando todos dormían. Con cuidado, encendía una vela y vagaba sin rumbo por los pasillos, tan silenciosa como un espíritu. Así podía estirar un poco las piernas.

Una de esas noches de vigilia la joven salió al patio. Apenas hacía frío, así que se sentó en las escaleras de piedra y se dedicó a contemplar el cielo nocturno. Las estrellas brillaban con especial intensidad, hermosas y distantes, rodeando a la luna. En el pequeño claro donde vivía, apenas se si se podía divisar un pequeño pedazo de ese hermoso cielo, nada que ver con lo que se podía ver desde el patio del castillo. La joven se quedó mirando al firmamento durante un rato, hasta que de repente oyó una suave voz a sus espaldas. Sorprendida, se giró y vio a la reina que, en camisón, la miraba con sus habituales ojos tristes.

-Hola, Rose –saludó la mujer- ¿Puedo sentarme?

La joven le hizo un gesto afirmativo y la mujer se sentó a su lado. Pasó un buen rato antes de que ninguna de las dos dijera nada, pues ambas observaban absortas las estrellas, abstraída cada una en su propio mundo.

-¿Por qué me has llamado Rose? –preguntó la chica bajando la cabeza.

La mujer emitió una risita cínica, como si aquello fuera obvio. Acto seguido se volvió y la miró a los ojos.

-Tú misma me dijiste, Rose, que ese era tu nombre.

-Sí, pero…

La joven calló porque no sabía qué decir. Efectivamente, así se lo había dicho. Por lo tanto, era imposible buscar alguna excusa.

-Bueno…-añadió- Yo…Siento lo que pasó ese día.

-No tienes por qué pedir perdón –respondió la mujer haciendo un amago de sonrisa.

La muchacha no contestó, así que ambas volvieron a fijar sus miradas en el cielo nocturno, sin decirse absolutamente nada. Al cabo de unos minutos la joven se levantó, somnolienta. Giró en redondo y empezó a caminar hacia la inmensa puerta de entrada, pero se detuvo a los pocos pasos.

-Me voy a la cama –dijo volviéndose hacia la mujer- ¿Vienes conmigo?

-No, no tengo sueño –se limitó a responder la otra- Vete si quieres.

La mujer enfatizó aquellas últimas palabras, énfasis que la joven no pasó por alto. Suspiró, cansada, y reemprendió el camino hacia su cuarto.

* * *

La joven caminaba por los desiertos corredores completamente a oscuras. Había olvidado la vela en el patio, pero no le importaba. Pensaba en las últimas palabras de la mujer.

"Vete si quieres", había dicho. Ella había resaltado esas palabras, como si la incitara a irse. Entonces, si la chica no se equivocaba en sus deducciones, sería libre de volver a la cabaña. Rose estaba alegre por esa declaración oculta, pues al fin era libre para volver a su casa, mas Aurora estaba triste. Aurora quería quedarse, estar junto a su familia, a los que hacía toda una vida que no veía. Rose no tenía nada que ver con ellos, así que no le importaba en absoluto lo que les pasara. Rose sólo quería volver a casa, cuando Aurora ya estaba en ella.

La joven pensó con amargura en su anterior sueño y en sus meditaciones. Ante todo, debía tomar una decisión, y cuanto antes lo hiciera mejor. Como Rose, quería volver a su hogar junto a sus tías, que todo fuera como antes de su decimosexto cumpleaños. Pero, como Aurora, deseaba quedarse en el castillo, junto a sus padres y su auténtica familia. Ellos habían sufrido mucho por su ausencia, y ella los había echado de menos, los había extrañado durante toda su vida. De todas maneras, Rose ya había vivido mucho tiempo en la cabaña junto a sus queridas tías, protegida de todo mal, al igual que una niña. Pero a todos los niños les llega la hora de crecer, ¿no?

Cansada, la joven entró en su cuarto. Fue directa a meterse en la cama, pues se sentía agotada. Sin embargo, tardó bastante en conciliar el sueño.

"Así que el ave fénix, ¿eh, Aurora?", se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

* * *

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, apenas recordaba haber soñado. Sólo evocaba el sonido de unas voces que, muy distantes, le hablaban. No recordaba ni una sola imagen y, además, sentía que apenas había descansado. Con un suspiro, la joven se incorporó y se frotó los ojos con las manos. Abrió los ojos y descubrió, sorprendida, que había dormido durante toda la mañana. Debía de ser cerca del mediodía. En la enorme mesa estaba dispuesta la comida recién traída, que aún humeaba, emitiendo un apetitoso olor.

La chica se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer con ansia, pues apenas había comido durante los días anteriores y se moría de hambre. Cuando terminó, se dirigió al baúl. Empezó a sacar los trajes uno por uno, buscando el más adecuado. En el fondo del arcón, para su sorpresa, estaba su vestido de campesina, recién lavado. Al verlo, la joven suspiró con amargura. Deseaba ponerse el vestido con toda su alma, pero no podía. Había tomado una decisión y con ella se quedaría. Lentamente, dobló el vestido y lo volvió a colocar en el fondo del arcón. Después eligió uno de los ricos vestidos y se lo puso. Acto seguido se sentó frente al tocador y se peinó su dorada melena.

Cuando acabó, se miró al espejo y, al igual que la otra vez, le costó reconocerse. Satisfecha, la joven se levantó y salió del cuarto, tomando aire con lentitud para intentar serenarse. Atravesó los pasillos, ahora llenos de cortesanos, con la cabeza bien alta, saludando a los nobles con dignidad. Recorrió el castillo entero, buscando a los reyes. El rey estaba recibiendo audiencias, por lo que ahora le sería imposible hablar con él. Algo molesta, la joven se dedicó a buscar al otro miembro de la familia real que quedaba.

La encontró en los jardines, sentada en un banco de piedra, absorta en a lectura de un gastado libro. La chica se le acercó con paso vacilante, recordando su breve charla la noche anterior. Carraspeó levemente para hacerse notar. Con el sonido, la reina desvió levemente la miada hacia ella, pero luego la volvió a fijar en el texto.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó la chica.

La mujer se encogió levemente de hombros, por lo que la joven se sentó junto a ella, tal y como la reina hiciera la pasada noche.

-Yo…-empezó la chica- Siento haberme comportado como una imbécil…

-Te dije anoche que no tenías por qué pedir perdón –respondió la mujer, dejando el libro sobre el regazo. Fue a decir algo más, pero emitió un suspiro de enfado, como para controlarse.

Se impuso entre las dos, una vez más, un incómodo silencio, que la joven rompió pasados unos momentos que a ambas les parecieron horas. Por fin, había decidido sincerarse con la mujer.

-Sé que puede sonar raro, pero siento como si dos personas vivieran en mi interior –dijo- Por un lado está Rose, y por otro Aurora -La mujer la miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y de repentino interés, y escuchaba pacientemente todas y cada una de sus palabras- Rose me dice una y otra vez que vuelva a casa, pero Aurora dice que no. Es extraño –añadió- porque yo siempre he añorado a mis padres, pero cuando por fin los tengo delante no sé qué debo hacer…

La chica calló y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa amable y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Y –dijo- Dime, ¿qué piensas hacer?

La joven suspiró.

-¿Has oído hablar alguna vez del ave fénix? -Preguntó. La reina asintió con la cabeza, sin entender muy bien a dónde quería llegar- Aurora nació y, siendo un bebé, la maldijeron. Cuando abandonó este castillo, Aurora murió, y Rose ocupó su lugar. Me pregunto –añadió- si no habrá llegado la hora de que Rose muera para que Aurora pueda renacer.

La reina le sonrió confiadamente y se acercó más a ella.

-Bueno –dijo en un tono más alegre- Podemos intentarlo, ¿no crees? A mí, desde luego –comentó- me gustaría volver a estar con mi hija.

Aurora giró la cabeza hacia su madre y, por primera vez en días, sonrió.

-Y a mí me gustaría conoceros mejor, mamá.

Esta vez, Aurora pronunció la palabra con naturalidad, sin sentir en ningún momento que no estaba donde debía estar. Sonriendo, abrazó a su madre con fuerza. No sentía remordimientos por su decisión, ni tampoco pesar por tener que abandonar su anterior vida. Ahora, Rose, la chica campesina, estaba muerta, la enfermedad se la había llevado. Su lugar había sido ocupado por Aurora, la heredera al trono de Glenhaven, lista para vivir su nueva vida.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, pues se acabó lo que se daba (dije que iba a ser corta, de todos modos). Esta historia surgió porque yo, siendo ya mayorcita, no dejaba de preguntarme como Aurora se disgustaba tanto por tener que abandonar la cabaña, para luego, al final, bajar tan campante las escaleras y abrazar a sus padres. Seguro que fue por la época, porque creo que de haberse realizado en los 90 Aurora se preocuparía por otras cosas que no fueran que va a dejar plantado a un chico. Además, ¿cómo puede tener los hue**s de abandonar toda una vida así como así? Sinceramente, siempre me lo he preguntado. **

**En fin, mi nivel de frikismo aumenta por momentos, así que me despido de todos...Por ahora  
**


End file.
